Teen Wolf - One Shot
by Heero Root
Summary: Naruto sigue amando a su Hinata y la visita todas las noches sin que ella se de cuenta, pero Naruto tiene miedo de Hinata no lo acepte si este le cuenta su mayor y mas escondido secreto...NaruHina AU - Mes del Terror - Reto para el grupo El Amor al NaruHina


Bueno a continuación les traigo este One Shot, sobre una de mis futuras historias la cual lleva por el mismo nombre, espero que sea de su agrado.

**DISCLAIMER: **El nombre de este One Shot no me pertenece, ni el flash back que aparecerá, pertenece a la serie Teen Wolf desarrollado por Jeff Davis para MTV, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son Kishimoto, solamente me pertenece el one shot

**Título:** Halloween

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Romance

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 4to de Octubre 2012

**RETO NARUHINA MES DEL TERROR**

**Teen Wolf – One Shot**

_**Even a man who is pure in heart (Incluso un hombre que es puro en corazón)**_

_**And says his prayers at night (y dice sus rezos en la noche)**_

_**May become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms (Puede convertirse en un lobo cuando el Aconito florece)**_

_**And the autumn moon is bright. (Y la luna de otoño brille)**_

Era una noche sin luna, solamente las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y algunos lugares donde la luz artificial no llegaba, en un oscuro bosque se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el mismo cielo, vestía una chamarra de color negra con naranja, una polera de color negra, al igual que sus pantalones y zapatillas, este joven se encontraba detrás de un árbol observando la única casa que se encontraba en el lugar, mas precisamente observaba una ventana que se encontraba con la luz encendida, Naruto el joven que respondía por ese nombre, observaba fijamente esa ventana, mas bien a la figura que se encontraba dentro de esa habitación, observaba su movimientos, todo de ella de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abre y sale un sujeto de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blanco con toques grises, Naruto observa al sujeto y antes que este se diera cuenta se va del lugar, pero el sujeto si se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia, conocía al chico y la relación que tenia con su hija.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, para ser más exactos a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba Naruto junto a Gaara su mejor amigo conversando

-Te digo, es mejor que se lo digas – dijo el pelirrojo

-No lo se…y si se asusta? – responde esta vez el rubio

Gaara lo observa y dice dando una leve sonrisa al ver quien se encontraba a espalda del rubio y responde – lo dudo amigo – Naruto no entiende lo que dice y estira su mano para recoger el postre pero en ese momento choca con la mano de alguien, se sonroja conoce ese tibio y suave tacto, se voltea lentamente y ahí la ve, su primer y único amor, la que le roba el aliento por las noches, sus ojos que le recuerdan a la hermosura de la luna llena, su Hinata

-Na..Naruto-kun – dijo una muy sonrojada Hinata, sintiendo esa calidez única que provenía de la mano del rubio, sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría y con un rubor que fácilmente competiría contra un tomate, Naruto gira su rostro sonrojado y le pasa el postre que los dos habían tomado y dice

-Toma Hinata-chan, es tuyo yo no tengo hambre – y luego de eso se fue de la cafetería con su almuerzo, dejando a un Gaara totalmente confundido y a una Hinata muy triste.

Mas tarde en la noche, Naruto nuevamente visita a Hinata, pero esta vez era diferente, su apariencia era mas salvaje, tenia los ojos rojos, en sus labios se lograban salir unos colmillos, las marcas de sus mejillas estaban mas pronunciadas, y su pelo mas largo, al igual que su barbilla había crecido algo de pelo en esta, observando con total dulzura y amor a Hinata, que nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación, cuando de pronto a Naruto le vino un recuerdo de cómo la conoció.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba el rubio sentando en clases, cuando de pronto comienza a escuchar una voz, comenzó a observar para todos lados, pero ninguno de sus compañeros hablaba, se concentro mas para ver de donde venia la voz, y se dio cuenta que era afuera de la escuela se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro que a la luz del sol se veía con tonos azul oscuro, ella hablaba por celular, la que parecía ser su madre_

_-lo se mama, tendré cuidado…ahh…se me olvido el lápiz en la casa…lo se...Lo se…te tengo que colgar debo entrar…chao te quiero – la chica colgó su celular y entro a la escuela, Naruto escucho los pasos de la chica y se sorprendió que venían directamente al salón donde el estaba, la chica golpea la puerta el profesor se retira un momento y luego entra seguido de la chica y dice_

_-Ella es su nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, sean buenos con ella – todo el salón respondió con un si, el profesor le indico donde sentarse, el cual era el puesto detrás de Naruto, Hinata se acerco y le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto, este le respondió de igual manera, Hinata se sento y Naruto se da vuelta y dice_

_-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto – entonces le entrega un lápiz, Hinata lo queda mirando y dice – un gusto, pero como… - el rubio respondió – casualidad supongo_

Y desde ahí Naruto y Hinata comenzaron una amistad para luego volverse en algo demasiado fuerte, después de ese día Naruto siempre iba a visitar a Hinata por las noches, hasta que un día justo en Luna Llena, Hinata se había percatado que la estaban observando, sin que su observador se diera cuenta, sale de la casa con un arco y una flecha, entonces grita

-SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, AHORA DA LA CARA ANTES QUE TE DISPARE – apuntando con el arco a Naruto, este se asusto justo en ese momento había ido transformado, tenia que hacer algo, sin darle oportunidad a Hinata de disparar, sale huyendo, pero la ojiblanco no se queda atrás, sigue a Naruto muy de cerca, de pronto para se prepara y lanza la flecha, esperando dar en el blanco, para la mala fortuna del rubio, dio en el blanco justo en su mano, atrapándolo en un tronco de un árbol, Naruto comenzó a sudar frio, Hinata lo vería de esa forma, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría…Hinata comenzó acercarse cuando de pronto se sorprendió, al que había herido no era nada mas ni nada menos que su amado rubio, tiro el arco y se acerco rápidamente diciendo

-lo siento mucho naruto-kun…lo siento mucho – al borde del llanto, Naruto se sintió mal por ella, y con su mano libre le toma la mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas le dice

-No te preocupes estoy bien…no sabia que practicabas el arco – dijo cambiando el tema, y Hinata conociéndolo le dice – no me cambies el tema, que estabas haciendo aquí por estos lados, pudo haberte pasado algo – Naruto se avergonzó un poco y le dice

-Me conoces a la perfección – Hinata afirma con la cabeza y este vuelve a decir – Hinata-chan fue un error haber roto, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada vez que te veo en la escuela o en otro lugar y no estando a tu lado me duele – Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, dando una sonrisa se acerca a el y le responde

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti – Naruto se inclina a ella un poco olvidándose de su mano atrapada por la flecha y le dice

-Te amo Hinata…te amo demasiado – y lo sella con un beso tierno, Hinata le corresponde y le dice – yo también te amo mucho Naruto-kun – volviéndose a besar

_**Fin**_

Y aquí termina este one shot para el mes del terror, para el reto del grupo__"El Amor al NaruHina", si quieren saber como continua o como comienza esta historia no duden en estar pendiente a la historia "Teen Wolf" en su página de FanFiction mas cercana

Se despide

Heero Root


End file.
